Experiencing stress is generally detrimental to people's health. Reducing the amount of stress a user experiences in day-to-day life typically requires knowing when the user is stressed, for how long, and in what conditions. While many physiological responses, including stress, are manifested in the temperatures and/or temperature changes at various regions of the human face, collecting such data over time when people are going through their daily activities can be very difficult. Typically, collection of such data involves utilizing thermal cameras that are bulky, expensive and need to be continually pointed at a person's face. Additionally, due to the people's movements in their day-to-day activities, collecting the required measurements often involves performing various complex image analysis procedures, such as procedures involving image registration and face tracking. Thus, there is a need to be able to collect thermal measurements at various regions of a person's face in order to detect stress.